


Love You

by MangoMut



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Destroy Ending, F/M, take a guess at who dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoMut/pseuds/MangoMut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When taking EDI to infiltrate the cerberus base Joker objects and it really struck me the dialogue that happens between Shep and Joker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You

_“I know what it’s like…”_

Joker was a man who got up for nobody, and it wasn’t just because of his bones. Sometimes he acted as if he forgets that he could break a thumb from pressing a button too hard. And as he turned to watch EDI leave the bridge she could have sworn she heard a few cracks and a winded breath as she left.

_“…to not go with her.”_

The Normandy was theirs, but even so, it had always been his. Hearing her walk away was heart wrenching. She had her reasons, she always did. The unspoken promise between them; Joker makes sure he doesn’t scratch the paint and Shepard makes sure she comes back in the same condition she left.

_“Yeah, thanks for bringing it up.”_

Something wasn’t right. The ship was his. _All of it._ He glances to his left and looks back. Her visor sputters on and off. Her head rolls to face him, visor staying on just long enough.

_Jeff, “_

The ground crunches beneath her feet, she should have been here, with him. She could have done something, fought them off for long enough for backup to arrive. Instead, all she gets is a body, she can’t even take his dog tags. And in that moment all she knows is that Hackett will never stop her from going somewhere again.

_“I-“_

**Author's Note:**

> Incase it needs clarifying, the third paragraph is after/during the destroy ending, the last paragraph is an explanation of the first two italics and the last two are EDI.


End file.
